Countdown Vol 1 47
:*Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) :*Atom (Ray Palmer) :*Batman (Bruce Wayne) :*Flash (Barry Allen) :*Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) :*Martian Manhunter :*Superman (Clark Kent) :*Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) * Justice Society of America :*Atom (Al Pratt) :*Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkman (Carter Hall) :*Johnny Thunder (John L. Thunder) and the Thunderbolt :*Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) :*Sandman (Wesley Dodds) :*Spectre (Jim Corrigan) :*Starman (Ted Knight) :*Wildcat (Ted Grant) Villains: * Anti-Matter Man * Crime Syndicate of America :*Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) :*Owlman (Earth-Three) :*Power Ring (Earth-Three) :*Super-Woman (Earth-Three) :*Ultraman (Earth-Three) Other Characters: * None Locations: * Earth-One * Earth-Two * Earth-Three * Multiversal Nexus * Monitor's Satellite Items: * Kryptonite Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Amazons of Themyscira | Cast2 = Anti-Matter Man | Cast3 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast4 = Albert Pratt (New Earth) | Cast5 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast6 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast7 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast8 = Dinah Drake Lance (New Earth) | Cast9 = Breach (New Earth) | Cast10 = Holly Robinson (New Earth) | Cast11 = Crime Syndicate of America | Cast12 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast13 = Charles McNider (New Earth) | Cast14 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast15 = Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) | Cast16 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast17 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast18 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast19 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast20 = Mick Rory (New Earth) | Cast21 = Kyle Rayner (New Earth) | Cast22 = Jennie-Lynn Hayden (New Earth) | Cast23 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast24 = Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) | Cast25 = Jonathan L. Thunder (New Earth) | Cast26 = Justice League of America (Earth-One) | Cast27 = Justice Society of America | Cast28 = Solis (New Earth) | Cast29 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast30 = Mary Batson (New Earth) | Cast31 = Evan McCulloch (New Earth) | Cast32 = Terrence Sloane (New Earth) | Cast33 = Monitors | Cast34 = Owlman (Earth-Three) | Cast35 = Hartley Rathaway (New Earth) | Cast36 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast37 = Power Ring (Earth-Three) | Cast38 = Jason Todd (New Earth) | Cast39 = Rogues | Cast40 = Wesley Dodds (New Earth) | Cast41 = James Corrigan I (New Earth) | Cast42 = Theodore Knight (New Earth) | Cast43 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast44 = Super-Woman (Earth-Three) | Cast45 = Yz, the Thunderbolt (New Earth) | Cast46 = Giovanni Guiseppi (New Earth) | Cast47 = Ultraman (Earth-Three) | Cast48 = Mark Mardon (New Earth) | Cast49 = Ted Grant (New Earth) | Cast50 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast51 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Cast52 = Duela Dent (Earth-3) | Cast53 = Aztar (New Earth) | Location1 = Gotham City | Location2 = Kansas | Location3 = Keystone City | Location4 = Metropolis | Location5 = Monitor's Satellite | Location6 = Multiversal Nexus | Location7 = Source Wall | Location8 = Washington, D.C. | Location9 = White House | Location10 = | Location11 = | Item1 = Kryptonite | Item2 = | Item3 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 6th, 2007. * The events from this issue coincide with events taking place in the Amazons Attack! limited series. * All material revealed in the "History of the Multiverse" is in-line with material published prior to the 1985-86 Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series, and is no longer considered part of canon continuity. In Post-Crisis continuity, the Justice League of America and the Justice Society of America both existed in the same reality. By way of retcon, the two teams did team-up with one another on an annual basis, but the details concerning each encounter is different from that of published accounts and is historically ambiguous. * "The History of the Multiverse" contains flashbacks of the first appearance of the Crime Syndicate from [[Justice League of America 29|Justice League of America (Volume 1) #29]] and ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #30. One of the panels featured in this issue is a pastiche of the cover to Justice League of America #29. The story also contains a flashback of the JLA/JSA's encounter with the Anti-Matter Man from ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #46 and ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #47. | Trivia = | Recommended = * 52 * Amazons Attack! * Countdown * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Flash: The Fastest Man Alive * Trials of Shazam * World War III | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis * Black Adam appearances list * Heat Wave appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Mirror Master appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Trickster appearances list * Weather Wizard appearances list | Links = *[http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5109 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counselling] }}